beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Nile
Nile (ナイル, Nairu) is a member of Team Wild Fang representing the African team in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters ''with Kyoya, Demure and The Masked Bull. His Beyblade is Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Appearance Nile is Egyptian (hence he is named after the Nile River) with tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions. Under his green eyes is orange face paint. He wears a long green shirt with a yellow stripe on the chest, a black and yellow coat and tan pants, and underneath the collar of his jacket, he has a tanned colored scarf. He also wears black and yellow gloves with bandage-like wrap halfway up his arms. Nile also has the same wrap on his lower legs and black and yellow shoes. He also has a red scarf around his waist that is covered partially by a brown belt with a gold buckle. It sits on his back and it holds all his beyblade gear with it. Personality Nile is a level-headed, cool, brave and a honest person. Like a number of characters in ''Beyblade: Metal Masters, he admires and is a good friend of Kyoya Tategami. Nile and Kyoya are rather alike. He is also great friends with Demure and Benkei Hanawa as well. He seems very confident and comfortable with Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Beyblade: Metal Masters Nile debuted taking part in the African Selection matches to decide the members of Africa's representational team. Nile demonstrated great skill in winning a 25-Man Battle Royal to qualify. In the final selection process where the three winners had to protect their winning bracelets for 24 Hours Nile hangs around his fellow winner Kyoya Tategami who he had impressed with his win. Nile tells Kyoya that he joined the world championships from Egypt to find and battle strong beybladers like Kyoya. Nile and Kyoya battle alongside eachother several times to defend their bracelets. They are soon met by their fellow winner Marcus who tricks them into falling into a pit and steals their bracelets. Nile and Kyoya search for a while with only a few hours left but cannot find Marcus until Demure, a beyblade who had also taken part in the battle royal helps to find Marcus and his team mates. Nile and Kyoya along with Demure's intel easily defeat Marcus and reclaim their bracelets along with taking the remaining one and giving it to Demure. Kyoya decides to lead the team together as they battle it out with their remaining time and eventually form Team Wild Fang. Rise of the Wild Fang! During Team GanGan Galaxy's stay in India, they find out about Team Wild Fang and are shocked to find that they are undefeated in their first two matches. In Team Wild Fangs third round match up they face the prized Indian Team, Team Chandora. During the battle with Team Chandora Nile took the place of the advanced guard and battled Team Chandora's Vridick. Nile showed great skill and defeated him using his impentrable special move; Mystic Zone. During their match Tsubasa noted that Wild Fang's strategy was that Nile defeat the first bladers in the first match then Kyoya follows up by winning two in a row. As so Kyoya followed up by defeating the Team Leader Salhan giving their team two straight wins allowing them to move on to face Team GanGan Galaxy. After leaving India Team Wild Fang heads to Japan to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the next round of Big Bang Bladers, there Nile, Kyoya and Demure meet their hand picked substition beyblader; The Masked Bull. During the press conference for the two teams Nile sits silently during Kyoyas challenge to Gingka which is interrupted by Masamune who claims that his battle will be the one that will go down in history and goes on to challenge Nile. Nile warns Masamune that this is one battle he'll regret choosing and shows off his beyblade; Vulcan Horuseus 145D as the rivalry between them begins. Horuseus vs. Striker! thumb|Nile faces Masamune The next day the next round of Big Bang Bladers begins as Team Wild Fang faces Team Gan Gan Galaxy! Nile is first up against Masamune Kadoya in the well anticipated first match up. Nile battles Masamune expecting him to be all talk but is suprized when he has a good level of power, Nile begins to overwelm Masamune with superior skills and slowly crushes Masamune's gloating about being number one. Masamune tries to come back and Nile admits he's forced him to use Horuseus full power by activating Mystic Zone which sends Masamune's beyblade Ray Striker D125CS flying giving Nile and his team the win. After crushing Masamune in their match Nile tells Masamune and his team mates that those who claim the prize before it is given are doomed to fail, Masamune being the perfect example. Kyoya battles Gingka in the next match as Nile watches in hopes of his victory, once the match is decided to be a draw, Kyoya is clearly injured leaving Nile as acting Team captain. In the next match Tsubasa is to face Demure in a one on one battle but thanks to Nile and Demure's quick whits they turn it into a two on two battle with Demure and Masked bull facing Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. During the match Tsubasa figures out that they set up the match to be a trap by using Demure's ability to see an opponents moves before they make them and Masked Bull's power all according to Nile's plan. After Tsubasa looses control of the Dark Power Nile's plan turns upsidown as Nile himself is shcoked by Tsubasa's wrath which eventually leads to Demure and Masked Bull's defeat. Leaving both teams with one win and one draw the several bladers are out including Tsubasa & Yu who are incapacitated from their match and Gingka & Kyoya who are injured from theirs leaving only Nile, Demure and Bull along with Masamune to decide the final match. The final match is decided to be a tag team with the remaining members, forcing Nile to battle alongside someone else. Nile intially chooses Demure due to Kyoya's injuries but Kyoya refuses and joins the battle anyway ignoring his injuries in a final attempt to battle with Gingka. The final match up is decided to be Nile & Kyoya against Masamune & Gingka. Their battles starts off with Nile trying to take the lead and defeat a weakened Gingka until he is pushed aside by Kyoya who demands that he battle GIngka leaving Masamune to Nile. Nile easily dominates Masamune for the majority of their match until Masamune realises and admits he cannot defeat Nile by himself. Masamune and Gingka then imply their team work training to gain the upperhand and push Nile & Kyoya into a corner. As their opponents strike Kyoya defends Nile so he can charge his impenitrable Special Move; Mystic Zone! Nile prepares the attack but Kyoya's Leone gives way allowing Masamune's Ray Striker to clash with Nile's Horuseus before it was ready sending Leone, Pegasus and Horuseus flying giving Team GanGan Galaxy the ultimate win and eliminating Wild Fang from the tournament. At first Nile blames himself for their defeat but is reassured by Kyoya that this lost wasn't his fault as he and Nile congradulate the winning team. Spiral Force Takedown During GanGan Galaxy's journey to the top, Nile remains with his team mates back in Savana watching their progress on television. During GanGan Galaxy's final match with Team Star Breaker Ryuga returns which sparks Kyoya's interest to investigate so he along with Nile, Benkei and Demure head to America to see if something bigger was going on. During their time in America Dr, Ziggurat reveals the Spiral Force as Gingka and Co. try to stop him. Masamune and Dashan battle Argo and Julian until they are backed into a corner, Julian prepares to finish them but they are saved by Nile who arrived just in time and eventually froces Julian and Argo's retreat. In an attempt to escape with the Spiral Force Dr.Ziggurat launches Hades City and during that launch Nile along with the rest of Team Wild Fang rush to get aboard. They are intercepted by Team Garcias who battle alongside several beybladers from HD Academy. Nile along with Benkei and Demure defeat Ian Garcia and his band of beybladers but are too late in boarding Hades City leaving them behind. The Spiral Force is eventually taken down by Ryuga and Gingka and afterwards Nile returns to Africa with Demure saying goodbye to his new brothers Benkei and Kyoya. Beyblade: Metal Fury Nile returned with Demure and Benkei when the gang headed to the ancient legend bladers cave. When they were interrupted by Johannes, Aguma and others Nile was the first to step up against Johannes. It seemed like certain defeat for Nile until he was saved by Benkei and Demure who helped him defeat Johannes and Bao. Battle Record Nile is an excellent beyblader who's skills are far beyond your average blader as he was able to defeat Masamune Kadoya in a complete blowout as well as compete on Kyoya's level. Nile also has a great record being undefeated in Single Competition. Beyblade Vulcan Horuseus 145D: Is Nile's Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Vulcan Horuseus: is the beast inside Nile's Bey. The Bey is presumably based off of the Egyptian Falcon Headed God, Horus or as known Horuseus. Special Moves *'Mystic Zone' : Nile's first Special Move in the anime. Creates a giant pillar of glowing tags. *'Vulcan Cannon:' Nile's second Special Move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune and is activated through the command "Flap Your Wings Horuseus". Wind bounces of Horuseus' Vulcan wheel like bullets. Gallery Metal Masters Nile, Benkei and Demure remain.png Nile returns.png Nile defeated.png GanGan vs Wild Fang.png Masamune challenges Nile.png Kyoya and Nile.png Final Selection.png Team Wild Fang Formed.png Nile6.jpg KyoyaNile.jpg KyoyaNile1.jpg Nile1.jpg Nile2.jpg Nile3.jpg Nile4.jpg Nile5.jpg Nile7.jpg Nile8.jpg Nile9.jpg Nile10.jpg Nile11.jpg 640px-MFE70_027.png 640px-MFE70_028.png 640px-MFE70_029.png 640px-MFE70_030.png Nile26.jpg 640px-Nile_special_move.png 147px-11.jpg 640px-Image-6-.png Beyblade: Metal Fury O0720048011385112540.jpg O0720048011385118823.jpg Beyblade 4D Nile as he disserpers off into the mist.png Beyblade 4D Nile disserpers off into the mist....png|Nile dispersing off into the mist. Nile Launch.jpg|Nile Launching Horuseus. Quotes *"Boom baby!" *"Do you think we went a little overboard?" *"You sure make a lot of noise for a little guy." (Nile to Masamune) *"Calm Down, Masamune." Trivia *Nile's name is based from the Nile River which is in Egypt, reflecting that he comes from Egypt. *Nile is one of the members of the two teams who represent the continents they're from, the other teams represent their countries except for Team Excalibur, who represent the continent Europe as a whole. *Nile has only lost one battle so far. *Horuseus' Beast carries a staff similar to Mercury Anubius 85XF. *Both beasts of Nile's and Yuki 's are Egyptian Gods. *Nile's hair somewhat resembles Zero's hair from the Zero-G series because they have similar orange pieces of hair. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Big Bang Bladers